In general, the present invention relates to inventory control systems, and in particular to a method and device for electronically controlling inventory utilizing multiple modularized integrated load cell weight indicating devices.
Some conventional inventory monitoring systems utilize scales and bins to monitor the amount of inventory left within a customer site and to order appropriate replacements. Under such a system, a customer""s site is installed with multiple scales, each scale having a bin located on top of the scale for receiving the inventory to be monitored. Inventory estimates are then calculated by determining a number of parts per weight ratio and multiplying it by the weight of the inventory in the bin. For example, if the inventory in concern is a screw having a parts per number factor of 1 screw per 2 ounces, a weight reading by the scale of 100 ounces would indicate approximately 50 screws remained in the bin. Accordingly, a supplier can monitor the weight of several bins and order replacements inventory as supply, and accordingly weight, decreases.
As applied to a larger customer, the conventional weight monitoring system can require an investment, either by the customer or the supplier, in a large number of scales to monitor a variety of parts. Because each individual part would likely have a different parts per weight ratio, a customer site having 300 different parts to be monitored would require an investment of 300 separate scales and bins to be connected to the monitoring system.
Typically, the conventional scale for monitoring and reporting weight reading includes a multiple part platform assembly having a separate top platter, constructed of metal or other suitable material, a load cell for detecting a weight, and a base for supporting the load cell detecting the weight. Additionally, each scale typically has its own microprocessor-based electronics to communicate weight data to the monitoring system. One such method of communicating electronics include assigning an individual address to each scale/bin combination to be identified by the monitoring system. As would be understood, a multiple part assembly and individual electronics further burdens the system supplier (either the customer or inventory monitor) in a higher initial investment in scale equipment investments as well as increased maintenance costs. Thus, the number of scales required to monitor inventory coupled with the costs of the individual scale components and features, creates a high cost for inventory monitoring.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more cost effective inventory monitoring system which allows for individual monitoring of inventory, while reducing the implementation costs of the weight measuring and communication devices.
The present invention satisfies the above-described need by providing a method and device for electronically controlling inventory utilizing one or more weight indicating modules having multiple weight indicating devices connected to each module.
Generally described, the present invention provides an electronic weight indicating module. The module of the present invention includes two or more weight indicating devices and a microprocessor. The microprocessor is in communication with the weight indicating devices, receives data indicative of a weight from the weight indicating devices and communicates the data to an external source.
In another aspect of the present invention, an inventory control system is provided. The inventory control system includes a central system controller and a remote electronic weight indicating module. The remote electronic weight indicating module has two or more weight indicating devices, and the central system receives data indicative of weight from the weight indicating devices via the module.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a method of communicating in an inventory control system is provided. The inventory control system includes a central system controller and an electronic weight indicating module having two or more weight indicating devices is provided. The method of communicating includes issuing data indicative of a designation of a module, issuing data indicative of a designation of a weight indicating device within the module, and issuing data indicative of a command associated with the weight indicating device.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, an integrated load cell weight indicating device is provided. The integrated load cell weight indicating device utilizes only a top platter, and an integrated load cell. The top platter is coupled to the load cell and the load cell includes at least one leg for supporting the device without an additional base structure.
Finally, in another aspect of the present invention an integrated load cell master weight indicating device is provided. The integrated load cell master weight indicating device utilizes only a top platter, a load cell, and a communications port. The top platter is coupled to the load cell, and the communications port is operatively connected to an output of the load cell. Additionally, the load cell includes at least one leg for supporting the device without an additional base structure, and the communications port transmits data indicative of a weight to an external source.
The method and devices of the present invention allow multiple weight indicating devices to be coupled to one or more weight indicating modules without requiring each individual weight indicating device to utilize a separate communications controller or separate microprocessor based logic control. Preferably implemented in a master/slave configuration, the present invention reduces the cost of implementation and maintenance in inventory monitoring systems.